


Belonging

by Rochester Ren (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Rochester%20Ren
Summary: Rey accepts Kylo’s offer to join him but there’s only one throne, which means Rey will have to sit in Kylo’s lap for now…





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> I run the blog reyloprompts at Tumblr, and I have over 100 followers. For the people that follow my blog, thank you. 
> 
> Notes about the fic: I think Kylo/Ben would be affectionate to Rey if they’re in a relationship. I might make this into a multi-fic. I’m still new to writing reylo; I apologize if there’s ooc.

“We’ll have a throne for you. I already ordered one to be built. It should be done in a three days,” Kylo informs Rey.

A few hours ago, Rey accepted Kylo’s proposal to rule the galaxy under a new order. She did that because she believes Ben is still in there in him somewhere, and she’s determined to bring him back. Rey said to him in the elevator before meeting Snoke that she will help him; she meant it. Ben will turn; she just has to figure out how.

Right now, Rey is in the throne room with him. She is sitting on his lap since there’s only one throne, which makes her not at ease. She isn’t used to intimacy, even after when they touched hands in the hut. His arm is around her. She can feel his breath on her hair, on her bare skin.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks genuinely concern, brushing her hair away from her face.

Even though their closeness makes her heart clumsy, Rey kinda enjoys it. She likes the intimacy and is growing accustomed to it. The foreign feeling is getting less unknown little by little.

“I’m fine,” Rey whispers, still nervous. “I-I can stand by the throne until mine arrives. Perhaps we could take turns?”

“No, we’re equals, Rey. We’ll treat each other as such.”

They gaze into their eyes and hold it. Ben slowly, almost hesitatingly lifts his free hand. He lightly brushes her jawline. Rey breaks their stare by turning her head. A moment passes then she looks back at him. Slowly like him, she reaches and touches his hair. Ben smiles a little with a light chuckle. A sense of belonging grows in them both.  
I can do this, Rey thinks. Ben is in there. I see him. She isn’t going to give up this mission, on him. There has to be a way to save Ben, and she’s determined to find it.


End file.
